Staking a Claim
by KeiChanz
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome celebrate their defeat against Naraku in Kagome's era and Inuyasha finally decides to take Kagome as his own. “What’s not to get?” he asked.  “I’m taking what’s mine, and you belong to me, Kagome.” Heavy lime and lemon warning!


Before any of you skip this author's note and continue on to the reading, I must warn you that this shot contains **heavy lime** and one _helluva_ **lemon**. The "M" rating does not give this fic justice. If there were a rating for NC-17, this shot would most definitely be under it. So be warned. _**LOTS**__** OF SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!  
**_

In other news, yes, I am still alive and have every intention of continuing my other stories, so no worries there. I started this on paper sometime last year and finally decided to type it up. After I had typed up all there was from the paper, I just kept going and couldn't seem to stop. This is the result. I hope you…ahem…_enjoy_ it to your fullest extent and remember, _heavy lime_ and _lemony goodness_ up ahead!

Read on!

* * *

_**Staking a Claim**_

He wore a tight black tee shirt that molded to his chest and abdomen, displaying the toned muscles there and a matching black leather jacket was thrown over it. His bottom half consisted of loose, faded blue jeans with both knees missing complete with white sneakers and to top it all off – literally – a black bandana covered his head, efficiently hiding the traits that marked him as different from that of a human. His mass of silver-white hair contrasted sharply to the black leather of the jacket and it was currently pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck with a black leather throng.

Kagome stared openmouthed at him. She would have stared at him all day had it not been for the slight narrowing of amber eyes and the dark scowl that was thrown her way accompanied by a sharp, "The fuck you starin' at, wench?"

Crimson blossomed in her cheeks to be caught staring at him so shamelessly and she shook her head, offering an apologetic smile. "Um, s-sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to be staring at you so openly like that, it's just that…uh, well…" She blushed and shook her head, ducking her head. "Nevermind."

Inuyasha blinked and cocked a black brow inquisitively. "Just what, wench?"

Kagome shook her head again. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She toyed with the hem of her white tank to keep her hands busy and avoided his eyes, suddenly finding the floor most interesting.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Oi. Tell me." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

The schoolgirl mumbled something and the hanyou's cheeks erupted in color. _She thinks I…look good? _ "K-keh. Is your brain broken or something? I feel so stupid in this. And these 'shnee-kers' or whatever the hell you call 'em are too goddamn confining." Inuyasha scuffed the aforementioned shoes against the floor, a scowl planted firmly on his features. "And the sicks are making my feet hot."

Kagome, her previous embarrassment forgotten, rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Stop complaining, Inuyasha. You need to wear those sneakers in order for you to actually get _in_ where we're going. There is such a policy of 'No shoes, no shirt, no service' here, you know." She blinked. "And it's 'socks', not 'sicks.' They're required, too, unless you want your feet to be all sweaty?" Kagome arched a fine brow.

Inuyasha made a face.

"That's what I thought."

"Keh. Whatever, wench."

Shaking her head, Kagome heaved a sigh before turning her head around to converse with her mother about God knows what and Inuyasha took this opportunity to appreciate the view before him while she was distracted. The white tank top she sported fit snugly to her slim frame and the fabric was so thin it was nearly translucent. The blackness of her bra was visible and Inuyasha had to move his gaze farther down so he wouldn't be caught staring at her bountiful breasts. A faded red rose was etched into the tummy of the tank and a small-worded caption lie just below it in black font. Thanks to Inuyasha's sharp youkai eyesight, he was able to read what it said: "Love is like a Rose…beautiful."

He mentally snorted. Leave it to Kagome to wear something with a phrase as cheesy as that.

Her skirt ended at her mid-thigh and, if he wasn't mistaken, was made out of the same material as his pants were. What was it called again? Johns? Joans? Or was it jeans? He was pretty sure it was the third one.

His golden eyes trailed down to the hem of the garment where loose strings hung freely and brushed against the bare flesh of her thighs. Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat and he quickly averted his eyes to stare at the contraption Kagome called a "lamp."

Despite her too-short skirt – he didn't want other men to see her like that, dammit – Inuyasha had to appreciate her attire. She looked absolutely stunning. Not that he would ever admit that, though. He still had his pride, after all.

It was a Friday night in the modern era and Kagome deemed it was time to celebrate their recent defeat of their greatest foe. Her only regret was that the others back in the Sengoku Jidai couldn't be here to celebrate with them, but then again she didn't think it'd be wise to bring Miroku where they were going. Knowing him, his whole face would be red thanks to his wandering hands and he'd more than likely pass out for the better part of the night from the many blows he'd probably receive from the boyfriends of his prey. Or, the most likely option, from a jealous Sango.

Kagome chuckled at the mental image that popped into her head unbidden and she shook her head, knowing they had to get going lest her friends end up thinking she got kidnapped or something. Leave it up to those three to assume the worst when the only thing holding her back was a stubborn half-demon complaining about his clothes.

Turning around and grabbing her jacket, Kagome slipped into her thick-heeled boots then headed for the door, not needing to turn around to see if her hanyou was following her.

"Bye Mama. We should probably get going. Can't have the girls waiting!" Kagome said, sliding open the door and letting Inuyasha through first.

"Don't stay out too late, dear." Mama Higurashi said with a motherly smile on her soft features.

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Mama. Bye!" And with that last parting word, Kagome stepped out into the cool night air and slid the door closed behind her, turning around to see Inuyasha waiting for her, arms crossed and infamous scowl planted on his face.

She only beamed in response and practically skipped down the shrine steps, giggling at the slightly wary expression donned by her hanyou companion as he trudged down the steps.

Giving him a warm smile once he reached the bottom, Kagome unabashedly hooked her arm through his, sighing softly and leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk.

Inuyasha stiffened and darted a glance down at her, heat rising to his cheeks and his eyes wide. He would never get used to this. Ever since Naraku was defeated, Kagome had been overly affectionate with him and seemed to adapt a fondness of pubic affection with him. Not that he minded, of course, but he was still getting used to it and he more often than not had to fight the urges she sometimes provoked in him when she was openly affectionate like this. She only did it when they were alone, but Inuyasha still had a hard time adapting to her sudden forwardness.

And that goddamn outfit she was wearing was driving him absolutely mad. Couldn't she have worn something less…_revealing?_ He hated the thought that other people – namely men – would see her like this. Didn't she know that she would attract all kinds of unwanted attention from the male species? Hell, even _he_ was having a hard time keeping his eyes – and hands – somewhere else besides the young woman on his arm.

_Goddamn me to hell and back…_

So caught up in his musings, he hadn't noticed Kagome lift her head from his shoulder nor the slightly worried frown marring her pretty features. "Inuyasha?"

Her soft voice startled him back to the present and he blinked, shaking his head once before focusing his gaze on the woman beside him. He easily read the worry in her chocolate eyes and he scoffed quietly, turning his head to stare out in front of them.

"What?" he answered softly, his voice a little on the gruff side.

Kagome bit her lip and loosened her hold on his arm a bit, watching his face closely. "Are you…alright? You've been…kinda quiet tonight," she observed, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Amber eyes flashed in her direction briefly before looking straight again. "Keh. M'fine," he mumbled, absently shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. It was her fault he was so quiet; that damn outfit was making him think too much.

Kagome's brow knitted in concern but she let it drop, nodding once before turning her gaze straight, her mood somewhat glum now. There was something wrong with him, Kagome knew, and she wanted to know what it was. Didn't he know he could tell her anything? He was her best friend; she was always there for him. But did he know that?

_Probably not, _Kagome thought sadly with a soft sigh, stealing a glace at him through the corner of her eye. His face was drawn, as if he was purposely trying to school his features and keeping his emotions to himself. Where had that ill-tempered scowl go that she had gotten so used to over the course of four years?

A loud shriek pierced the still air and Kagome jumped, feeling Inuyasha tense under her hand and stop walking, pulling them to a stop. She whipped her head around to find the source of the scream and relaxed when she saw her three friends running toward her with excited grins on their faces.

Kagome smiled and she heard Inuyasha growl beside her, the muscles under her hand tensing. She squeezed his arm in assurance before releasing her hold on him and continued walking to meet her friends half way. It'd probably be better if she let Inuyasha enter at his own risk.

Inuyasha watched with a frown as Kagome released his arm and walked toward the overly excited girls, his nose wrinkling in recognition as the three scents assaulted his senses. He remembered these girls; they're the three persistent wenches that always pushed his Kagome toward that sorry excuse for a human. What was his name? Hoho? Hobo? Whatever, he didn't care to remember the name of the whimp that vied for Kagome's attention.

_Keh. It's not like he's any competition; he could never provide for Kagome and see to her comforts. He's probably not even experienced in how to give his woman pleasure. Pansy._

The sudden thought of Kagome being pleasured by the whimp had him bristling in anger and he growled, his hands fisting tightly at his sides as he glared at nothing in particular. _No_ one was allowed to touch his bitch like that but _him_, and he'd make _damn_ sure that it _stayed_ that way. He wouldn't tolerate anything else, and if Kagome didn't like it…

Touché.

It was high time that she learned she was his bitch anyway. And his _only._

A rather possessive growl thundered within him as he fixated his gaze on the object of his desire, the urge to protect sweeping through him heavily and he suddenly found himself at Kagome's side with an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as he glared down at their three companions.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly, a blush blossoming in her cheeks as he laid a possessive hand on her hip.

He avoided her gaze, fighting his own flush at his sudden display of affection. "Keh. Can we go now? I don't like it out here. It's not safe," Inuyasha stated, his eyes darting around suspiciously and nose working overtime.

Kagome bit her lip and shrugged, casting a glance over at her overly curious friends. "Um, well, let's get going guys," she said, plastering on a smile. "It's just a few more minutes away, right?"

At the three girls' slow nods, Kagome nodded herself then started walking, only to be yanked back into a hard chest by the arm around her waist and she gasped in surprise, staring up at Inuyasha in confusion.

"What now? Weren't you just saying that you wanted to get going?" She raised a delicate brow.

Inuyasha ignored her in favor of sniffing in the direction ahead of them; either not noticing or ignoring the odd looks he received from the other members of their party. Three more scents were coming this way and another scent was mixed in with them, but it was faded, and Inuyasha could tell that the owner of the scent had recently left the group of three now distinctly male figures walking toward them.

The half-demon growled as the boys neared them and he tightened his hold on Kagome's waist, resisting the urge to shove her behind him and obliterate all male competition.

That option was quickly shoved aside, though, when each male respectively went to each of the three girls, either sliding a hand around her waist or just standing beside her with a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled kindly at the new addictions to their group, recognizing the boys from her school. She was a little surprised though that a fourth member of the group wasn't present. These three usually accompanied him everywhere he went. But apparently not tonight, and for that, Kagome was grateful. She didn't feel like putting up with a jealous Inuyasha tonight.

"Hey Kagome," the boys coursed together then snickered afterward.

Kagome laughed. "Hey Kenji, Kyo, Haya." She nodded to each boy respectively.

Inuyasha continued to glare at the boys and they fidgeted under his unrelenting gaze, shifting from foot to foot and shooting nervous looks at the woman at his side.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just ignore him. He gets jealous easily." She patted his arm and grinned up at him.

He shot her a look and snorted, finally turning his gaze away and grumbling sulkily under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like "Do not."

Giggling, Kagome proceeded to talk to the other members of their group and left Inuyasha to his own devices.

_That scent… I know I've smelled it before, _Inuyasha thought, his brow furrowing in thought as he tried to pinpoint the origin of the aroma. It smelt like herbs and fruits and…something else he couldn't quite decipher.

His eyes widened in sudden horror and he snarled, his fangs bared for all to see although luckily the rest of their party wasn't paying attention to him. _No…please tell me it's not—_

"Higurashi!"

…_**Fuck.**_

Kagome visibly paled. _Oh dear…I thought too soon…_

Eight heads all swiveled around to stare at the smiling boy currently running toward them in faded jeans and a polo shirt.

Kagome sucked in a breath and stole a glance at her hanyou companion, grimacing at his deadly expression. _Oh boy…not good._ Wanting to reassure him, Kagome pressed herself against his side and offered him a small smile when he glanced down at her with a raised a brow.

Realization dawning on him, Inuyasha's honey orbs widened slightly before hardening and looking at the boy that was now a few feet away from them. He growled and flexed his hand on Kagome's hip. Her hand covered his and he calmed slightly but a growl still rumbled in his chest.

Kagome sighed. At least he wasn't snarling anymore and baring his fangs for everyone to see. No need to explain _that._

"Good evening, Higurashi," the boy said upon arriving, a big smile on his face. His sandy hair framed large brown eyes that were currently roaming the woman before him and his smile turned appreciative.

Inuyasha bit back another growl. He suddenly had the strongest urge to claw those ridiculously huge eyes out…

"Hi, Houjo." Kagome smiled back not unkindly.

"You look lovely, Higurashi." He blushed and ducked his head, but not before throwing looks at his three snickering friends behind the object of his affections.

"Um, thank you, Houjo. And please, just call me Kagome, okay? We're friends, you don't need to be so formal." Kagome said, still smiling although what she really felt like doing was frowning in disapproval at his appearance.

Inuyasha didn't hide it; he did frown in disapprove at his untimely – and unwanted – appearance. And he let him know by emphasizing this point with a growl full of warning, flexing his claws. Come to think of it, he hadn't used his Blades of Blood in a while—

A sharp jab in the ribs silenced him and he shot a glare down at the woman currently casing him a stern look. He snorted and looked back at his future target practice object. _Later, _he silently promised.

Kagome sighed with a shake of her head then looked back at the confused boy in front of her. She smiled again. "So, Houjo…what are you doing out this late?"

Houjo blinked and cocked his head, his brow knitting together slightly. "I'm your date, of course." He looked back at the embarrassed and slightly nervous girls behind Kagome. "Yuka, Eri and Ayumi said that you'd go with me tonight."

Kagome stiffened and narrowed her eyes, slowing turning around to stare at her friends through slits of brown. "They did, huh?" she said slowly, glaring now at the three nervous girls behind her.

They all spoke at once.

"We're sorry, Kagome!"

"We didn't know you'd be bringing someone with you!"

"We thought we were doing you a favor!"

"Please believe us when we say that we honestly had no idea you already had a date!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha suddenly barked, ears pinned against his head. So it was _those_ three who invited the whimp along…

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose briefly before turning back to Houjou with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Houjo. But I already have a date." She looked up at Inuyasha. "Houjou, this is Inuyasha. He's—"

"I'm her mate, so back off, asshole," Inuyasha growled out, glaring heatedly at the human before him.

"Her what?"

"Her date!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished, giving him another swift jab in the ribs. He grunted and bent down to give her a reprimanding nip on the neck to which Kagome immediately stilled and quieted with a blush. Satisfied that his bitch would remain silent, Inuyasha straightened and glared down at the slightly shocked boy in front of him, sniffing disdainfully.

"You. What do you want?" he asked gruffly, taking a step forward to shield Kagome from his view.

Houjo took a step back in reflex and stared up at the half-demon with a perplexed frown, his earlier shock at the reprimand obviously gone. "Well, I'm here to take Higurashi out." He stated as if it were obvious then blinked and cocked his head. "Inuyasha, is it?" He suddenly smiled and held out a hand, nonplussed by the constant glare from the hanyou. "I'm Houjo. I can't say I've seen you around before. Are you a friend of Higurashi's?" he asked, still holding out his hand.

Inuyasha stared at the hand in distaste before turning his gaze back to his face, scowl planted firmly on his features.

Houjo blinked, shrugged, and then let his hand drop. "Well, I guess it's okay if Higurashi already has a date. I'm sure she won't mind if I steal her away from you for a while." He joked with a chuckle, missing the way the hanyou's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Actually, _I_ mind," Inuyasha growled lowly but before Houjo could react, Kagome stepped between them with her back facing the half-demon and placed a placating hand on his chest, although she addressed the brown-haired boy.

"Houjo, why don't you go on ahead with our friends and I'll see you at the club? I need to talk to Inuyasha for a minute." Kagome asked with a false smile and the boy smiled brightly in return.

"Sure, Higurashi. Just remember to save a dance for me, alright?" He laughed lightly and winked at her, much to Inuyasha's chagrin, before brushing past her with a smile and joining the rest of their party in heading to their destination.

The two stood in silence for a few moments, making sure the space between them and the others was a fair distance away before speaking.

Kagome broke the quiet first. "Inuyasha," she said heatedly, spinning on her heal and placing her hands on her hips, a hard glare in her eyes. "_What_ was that all about?"

Inuyasha blinked and scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and matching her glare with one of his own. "What was what all about, wench?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" she accused, pointing a slim finger at him and flushing angrily. However she couldn't tell if her blush actually _was_ from anger or…something else.

Inuyasha could.

Her scent wafted up to his nose and he blinked, his glare diminishing until it was replaced with that of a look akin to surprise mixed with amusement. Focusing his golden gaze on her, his eyes darkened to liquid amber and he vaguely heard Kagome's gasp of surprise when he closed the distance between them and dipped his head down so his mouth hovered close to her ear, his breath warming her flesh and a low growl emitted from his throat when her scent spiked slightly.

"You mean this?" he said in a low, husky growl before lowering his head and giving the soft flesh of her neck another nip, although this one lacked any reprimand. He knew he shouldn't be doing this; he knew he crossed his own boundary line and yet he couldn't seem to stop. She just smelled so delicious when her scent spiked like that and he gave the nip a gentle swipe of his tongue just to relive the wonderful scent emitting from the object of his desires.

Her scent spiked again, this time a bit more strongly and he groaned softly, a shudder crawling along his spine and seemingly passing through his body until it reached his groin where it then proceeded to goad his manhood until it stood roughly at attention.

_Son of a _bitch.

Heat rushed to Kagome's face and she stood frozen, her chocolate eyes wide as Inuyasha gripped her arms tightly, his claws lightly digging into her flesh. What was he doing? It was bad enough that he actually _bit_ her neck earlier in front of her friends, but now he was _licking_ her neck? And she was _enjoying_ it?

An involuntary whimper escaped her mouth and Inuyasha responded in kind by releasing a growl of approval, his hands suddenly around her waist and pinning her to his chest. His clawed hands roamed her back and Kagome's hands automatically sank into his hair, running her fingers through her his silver tresses and steadily making her way up to his silken ears, running her nimble digits along the fine fur lining the edge of his sensitive appendages.

Inuyasha drew in a ragged breath when her hands found his ears and he shut his eyes tightly, his teeth clenched together almost to the point of pain. His groin tightened with every little move she made against his body and he bit back a groan of need. Gods, he wanted her now more than anything. If only they weren't out in the open, he would rip of that goddamned shirt and—

"Kagome! Are you coming or what? Let's go so we can beat the line!" Yuka's voice echoed down the street to them, a bit of impatience lining her tone.

Kagome gasped and her eyes shot open to meet the angry – and disappointed? – golden gaze of the half-demon before her, who was just previously paying homage to her neck. She blushed ferociously and ducked her head, untangling her hands from his hair and hiding the offending appendages behind her back.

She heard him sigh before he slowly dragged his hands from around her form, his claws caressing her hips and sides and a quiver crawled throughout her body as his claws snagged the hem of her shirt and his fingers touched bare flesh before drawing away completely to lay limp at his sides.

Kagome bit her lower lip and turned away from him, heading down the street. "We should probably get going," she said softly, rubbing her arm distractedly and trying to ignore the slight throbbing between her legs.

However she didn't get very far when a clawed hand grasped her arm and yanked her back into a hard chest, hot breath fanning over her ear and causing another shiver to course through her body.

"We'll finish this later," he promised in a husky growl accompanied by a soft nip to her ear before a firm swat to her nicely shaped backside had her walking up the street again in an embarrassed stumble, a rather smug hanyou following behind.

* * *

The loud music blared in an unforgiving beat down on his ears and Inuyasha winced, his sensitive appendages pinning against his head automatically and a growl of annoyance leaked past his tightly clenched teeth. Narrowing his amber eyes, the half-demon peered around the darkened place, the multicolored neon lights flashing above and all around illuminating Kagome and her friends as they walked ahead of him. 

Immediately disliking the thick crowd she was about to lead him into, Inuyasha grasped her hand and yanked her hard into his side, wrapping a possessive arm about her trim waist and glaring at every other male that dared look at what was his. _Back off, assholes, she's mine._

Kagome, understanding his reaction at being in an overly crowded place with loud music blaring down on them, smiled reassuringly and patted his arm, not even bothering to yell over the pounding music just yet. The neon lights were nearly blinding her; she could only imagine what Inuyasha was going through right now. She grimaced in sympathy and continued to tug him further into the crowd, following her friends to the table reserved for a party of eight.

Then Kagome paused, a frown knitting her brow as their table came into view, four chairs evenly spaced on each side of the square table with one of the ends pushed up against the wall.

_Eight chairs… One, two, three, four, five…six…seven, eight…nine…people._ She blinked. _Oh, bugger. _

With a pout, Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, contemplating this newly developed problem.

"Uh, Kagome…?" Ayumi piped up uncertainly.

"I know." was Kagome's putout reply.

"Well, maybe we could just borrow a chair from another table?" Houjo interjected helpfully and Inuyasha growled at him. Either the brown-haired boy ignored it or just didn't hear it. Inuyasha was betting on the latter. _Keh. Dense bastard. _

"Uh, dude, look around. Do you see any available chairs?" Kenji, a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes with his arm slung around Eri's shoulders asked with a hint of sarcasm lacing his tone.

Houjo blinked his ridiculously large – for a boy, anyway – brown eyes and actually looked around him, noting with disappointment that all the chairs around them were currently occupied or otherwise reserved. He frowned and donned a thoughtful expression. "Huh. It appears that there are no available chairs to be borrowed," he said obviously and Inuyasha had to fight the urge to smack his forehead in utter hopelessness. _Dear God, this guy is stupid…_

Kagome laughed nervously and eyed him warily. _Ooookay, a little slow today, Houjo…?_ "It's not that big of a deal," Kagome said with a shrug and a smile. "You guys can go ahead and si—…uh…take a seat and I'll go get us some drinks." She didn't miss the glare Inuyasha threw her way and she quickly turned around and headed for the bar.

"I'll go with you!" Houjo eagerly proclaimed, already following after her but before Inuyasha could quite loudly protest, three pairs of hands had yanked him down onto the end seat and before he knew what was happening, he was being bombarded with questions.

"So what's your relationship with Kagome?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Are those contacts?"

"Are those your _real _nails?"

"Look at the boobs on that chick!"

Inuyasha internally groaned and slumped in his chair. _Kill me now, please…_

* * *

"Hi," Kagome smiled at the bartender and dug in her purse for her wallet. "I'd like one pitcher of water with ice and one pitcher of Pepsi with half the ice, please," she asked over the loud music and the tender nodded before whipping out two pitchers seemingly out of nowhere and proceeded to fill them up with the desired beverages. 

"Higurashi," a voice called behind and Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Houjo approaching with his trademark broad smile. She smiled back falsely then diverted her attention back to her purse, cursing the bottomless pit. "I know it's in here somewhere…" Kagome mumbled to herself, a small frown creasing her brow.

"Here, I'll pay for it." Houjo's voice materialized to her right and Kagome jumped, whipping her head up to stare at the boy in surprise as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the appropriate money for the drinks.

Kagome blinked. "Um, it's okay, Houjo. I'll pay for…" she began but the brown-haired boy dismissed it with a wave of his hand, sending her his bright smile again.

"No, no, it's quite alright, Higurashi. I don't mind."

Kagome sighed. "Please, Houjo, call me Kagome. There's no need to be so formal." She shrugged nonchalantly. "We're alone and I want you to feel comfortable around me." Kagome said then instantly regretted it. Her face paled and her eyes widened. _Oh no…that came out _completely_ wrong! _

Unfortunately, however, Houjo noticed her slipup and blushed while he nervously scratched the back of his neck, a small smile quirking his lips upward. "Um, w-well, Higura—er, I mean Ka-Kagome—" His blush deepened. "—if you truly want me to be, um, comfortable around you, then—then I want you to be comfortable around me, too." he finished in a rush, ducking his head to hide his blush. He failed and Kagome stared at him.

_No, Houjo! That's now what I meant! _Biting her lip briefly, Kagome offered him another fake smile and turned back to the counter, noting that the tender – and her drinks – have disappeared. _Where the hell did he get to?!  
_

"So…" Houjo began and Kagome mentally groaned. She was getting a slight headache from yelling over the music. "That boy back there with the white hair. Is he a…friend of yours or something?" he asked politely, trying to be casual but failing. Hanging around a jealous hanyou for three years had its perks.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Kagome nodded. "Yes, he's a very good friend of mine from…" She blinked. "…Hiroshima." _Lame, Kagome, lame!_

Houjo nodded sagely. "I see. Do you see him often?"

_Where the hell are those drinks?!_ "Yes, I do. He just recently moved here a few weeks ago." _I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't come for me yet…_

"Is he staying with you at the shrine?"

Kagome nodded.

The brown-eyed boy hummed and jealousy practically oozed from his pores. Although, he made a great effort to hide it and had the grace to actually look like he didn't care.

_Ha. Liar._

"Hey, look, our drinks are here," Houjo suddenly chirped and Kagome shook her head.

_What? _ "Finally," she muttered and was about to reach for them when her companion snatched the tray from the counter with a broad grin and a chuckle. Kagome blinked when the tray was suddenly gone from her vision and she turned to frown at the boy beside her.

"Houjo, I—" But he cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't worry about it…_Kagome_." He winked at her and Kagome's mouth dropped. "You can just pay me back later, say…in the form of a dance?"

Kagome's mouth opened and closed but no speech commenced. Houjo took that as an affirmative.

He grinned. "Alright then! I'll see you at the table!" And with that, he turned and left her standing there gaping after him, chocolate eyes wide and confused.

"…What just happened?" she questioned herself quietly before a rather burly man rammed into her from the side, eliciting a surprised shriek from Kagome as she was quite harshly slammed into the counter, the breath leaving her lungs in a _whoosh _as her hands caught most of the impact, but it left her wincing in pain nonetheless.

"Okay," she gasped, quickly squeezing her way through the sweaty bodies now commenced in a rather heated brawl. "Not a good place to stand and gawk stupidly at somebody who just assumed I'd dance with him…" And with that, she continued to weave her way through the sea of dancing bodies back to her table, wanting to feel safe again in her place next to Inuyasha.

However, walking through a mass of dancing, sweaty bodies proved to be quite difficult as Kagome was repeatedly pushed and shoved every which way and her sides were becoming relatively sore. When her table came into view though, she breathed a sigh of relief and shoved her way through the rest of the people, uncaring as she caused a few people to stumble and curse at her back.

She smiled apologetically at her friends upon reaching the table and leaned against it, catching Inuyasha's glare in the process and turning her head to avoid his gaze guiltily.

"Kagome!" her friends chorused in relief. Standing at the end of the table, Kagome noticed that Kenji and Eri were seated together on her left while Haya and Yuka were seated side by side on her right. That left Ayumi and Kyo seated across from each other and Houjo and Inuyasha sitting across from one another, Inuyasha – still glaring – on her right side and Houjo on her left.

"Hi guys," she responded, unconsciously rubbing her left side. It didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou individual of the group. "Sorry about the delay. First the drinks were being slow and then I kinda got in the middle of a fight. Good thing Houjo was there to deliver the drinks, right?" she joked, trying to sway them away from the fight topic.

She was unsuccessful. "A _fight,_ Kagome?! Oh my God! Are you alright?"

"How the fuck did you end up in a fight, bitch?!"

"Are you hurt?!"

"What happened?!"

"Was it a bitch fight?!"

"Damn it, Haya!" A solid whack to the head followed shortly after this.

Kagome laughed at the last two comments and her friend's antics then shook her head. "I'm fine, guys, really." She locked gazes with the half-demon and offered him a small smile of reassurance. This seemed to placate him a little and he snorted, grumbling under his breath and slouching in his seat. She giggled. "And no, Haya, it wasn't a…chick fight. Just a bunch of burly men." She smiled and leaned over the table, snatching Inuyasha's drink of water from his hand and ignoring his indignant "Hey!"

She grinned at him and tipped it back, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid flowing down her throat. Setting it back down on the table, she sighed and leaned her hip against the table now, crossing her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. "So, what'd I miss?"

An annoyed sigh sounded to her right and she glanced over at Inuyasha to see him scooting back his chair and ushering him over to her. "C'mon, wench, you're not just gonna stand there all night."

Kagome blinked and frowned at him. "What do you mean, Inuyasha? There's no other seats available."

Rolling his eyes, the silver-haired hanyou leaned over and seized her wrist, pulling her toward him and ignoring her gasp of embarrassed surprise when he tugged her down into his lap, his arm snaking around her waist to hold her there.

Kagome flushed deeply and looked down at the strong arm currently pinning her to an equally strong chest before glancing up and taking in the amused looks of her friends and the slightly confused one of Houjo. She bit her lip and tugged at the arm around her waist.

"Inuyasha, let me up."

"No." The arm tightened.

Frowning, the young woman tried to valiantly pull the arm from around her waist but Inuyasha held fast, his fingers flexing against her hip. Kagome released an annoyed huff and tried to squirm her way from under his arm this time only to have his claws dig into the flesh of her hip and Kagome gasped, eyes wide and automatically straightening in his lap and hand flying to cover his own where it lay against her hip.

"In-Inu…Inuya—"

"Try it again. I dare ya," Inuyasha rumbled in her ear, his hot breath sending jolts through her body and straight to her lower regions.

Kagome remained still.

Smirking in victory, Inuyasha leaned back and reached around the young woman situated in his lap to grab the half-filled glass of water, casually sipping its contents and ignoring the looks received from the rest of the group. He inwardly snorted. His bitch needed to know that _he_ was the dominant one in this relationship, not the other way around. He'd be damned if she bossed him around in front of other people.

…Correction, in front of other males.

Giving up and with a crimson flush painting her cheeks, Kagome huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, sitting ramrod straight in his lap. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of leaning back into him. She could practically sense the smirk he was sporting right now. There was no need to boost his already large ego even more.

"You're so…_frustrating_," she mumbled so only he could hear and a low chuckle sounded behind her. She had the sudden urge to turn around and stick her tongue out at him. But at the same time, Kagome had to wonder why Inuyasha was acting so…so…_not_ himself. He's _never _been this open with her before. What has gotten into him?

"If I'm so frustrating," Inuyasha growled in her ear, making her jump in surprise. Now she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, "then you're so goddamn stubborn."

Kagome scowled and kicked his shin.

She got a sharp pinch on the hip for that.

Kagome bit back the squeak that elicited and fumed silently to herself. _That little…_

And so Kagome sat there and sulked on the hanyou's lap for a good while as her friends chatted happily to each other, somehow managing to speak through the pounding beat of the music surrounding them. Haya and Yuka had left about half an hour ago to go dance out on the floor and Houjo seemed content to carry on a one-sided conversation with her. To each his own, she supposed.

A sharp prick to her hip elicited a small gasp from Kagome and she flushed, knowing what had caused the prick. She cleared her throat distractedly and as inconspicuously as possible she slammed the heel of her boot onto the toe of his sneaker as hard as she could.

Inuyasha grunted and hitched his legs, causing Kagome to bounce slightly in his lap and grasp his thighs for balance. He smirked and covered her hands with his own, curling his fingers around her smooth hands and wrapping them around her own stomach, pinning her arms beneath his larger ones and in the process flattening her back to his chest.

Kagome scowled and seemed to almost growl at this and tugged at her hands, glaring down at the strong arms that pinned her own arms to her stomach. _I'll get you, you insufferable—_

The music took an abrupt change in tune and a heavy, fast pace replaced the slow and almost steady beat. Kagome paused in trying to jerk free of his hold then suddenly smirked to herself and stared across the table at Houjo who was watching her with a perplexed frown on his face. Licking her lips, Kagome smiled sweetly at him and the Houjo beamed in response.

"Houjo," Kagome began pleasantly, tilting her head to the side. "How about that dance you promised me earlier?"

The immediate growl that vibrated throughout the hanyou's form and against her back had Kagome mentally cheering for herself.

Houjo seemed surprised for a fraction of a second before his bright smile appeared on his young face. "Sure…Kagome." He stood up and Kagome tried to follow suit but the arms around her waist was like steel.

"Inuyasha, let me up. Now."

"No_ fuckin'_ way, bitch. You're not going _any_where with that dense asshole, _especially_ to go _dance_," he snarled in her ear, the word dance like a poison on his tongue and glaring at the boy who seemed oblivious to their little exchange.

Anticipating this, Kagome turned around in his lap and, surprisingly, the arms loosened around her stomach for her to do so. Narrowing her eyes, she grasped his prayer beads around his neck and gave them a little yank to bring their faces close together, a challenge swirling in her russet eyes. She lowered her voice an octave.

"I think you _will_ let me up unless you and the rest of our friends here want to be _reminded_ of just how _close_ you and the floor are," Kagome threatened, giving the prayer beads a sharp, knowing tug to emphasize her point.

Inuyasha glared into her eyes intensely, reading the challenge in her coffee orbs and wanting so badly to just throw caution to the wind and let her sit him as many times as she damn well wanted to as long as it meant that she wouldn't willingly go into the arms of the stupid Hobo, or whatever the hell his name was. What did she call him? Hoho? Banjo? He snorted mentally at the last one.

But then if he _did_ let her sit him in front of not only their "friends" as Kagome called him, but also the whole entire place with God know how many other people watching, it was a major risk of letting out their secret and most likely develop too many problems to count. Just how would people react when someone gets violently thrown to the floor by a magic force in the form of prayer beads around their neck?

So, not without a growl of disapproval, Inuyasha reluctantly slackened his hold around her waist until she was able to wiggle free and Kagome smirked in victory. He glared in response; a feral snarl planted on his face to show just how unhappy he was about this little arrangement.

Ignoring the look she received from the hanyou, Kagome smiled at Houjo and took his arm, allowing him to lead her into the thick crowd of people on the dance floor and leaving a discontented half-demon in her wake.

Reveling in the aspect that she was finally free to do what she pleased, Kagome overlooked that she'd actually have to dance with Houjo, the one boy she did _not_ want to dance with tonight. She mentally kicked herself and sighed in defeat. _Well, might as well get this over with, _she thought rather dejectedly as Houjo finally stopped somewhere in the midst of the sea of dancing people.

_Well…at least Inuyasha can't see us._ Kagome held onto that thought as the brown-haired boy before her blushed and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Kagome raised a brow expectantly.

Nodding jerkily, Houjo tentatively placed his hands on her waist – still blushing – and Kagome automatically placed her hands on his shoulders, waiting for him to make the first move so she could follow along. Hey, she agreed to dance with him; it didn't mean she had to be enthused by it. Far from it, actually.

Rolling her eyes when all he continued to do was sway back and forth when he finally decided to actually start moving and keep a considerable amount of space between them, Kagome shook her head and stepped forward to press herself against him, winding her arms around his neck and forcing Houjo to lower his hands to her hips.

Even in the darkness of the club Kagome could tell he was blushing profusely. "Hig-Higurashi, what are you—?"

"It's a _fast_ song, Houjo, _not_ a slow song and we need to be a bit closer and, you know, go faster? You're the one who wanted to dance with me, so do it right." Kagome interjected, guiding his hands back down to her hips when they drifted up to her waist again.

"Oh, uh, r-right," Houjo mumbled and Kagome could feel his hands trembling on her hips.

Kagome sighed in slight annoyance. _Jeez, if he knew he was gonna act this way, why'd he even bother to ask me to dance in the _first_ place? Or better yet, why'd be even bother to come at _all?

Glancing up at her current, yet not exactly her desired dance partner, Kagome watched as he offered her a shy smile and she smiled absently in return, not noticing that he could that smile as encouragement and became a little bolder, his hands drifting up and down her sides now.

Kagome's eyes drifted to gaze out over his shoulder somewhere, not really seeing anything, as one thought seemed to float in front of her minds eye.

_I'm _so_ going to get it if he finds me like this…_

Chocolate eyes fluttered close and a slight frown on concentration marred her features. _But maybe if I close my eyes and pretend_…

Slowly the boy in front of her transformed into the man she loved, facial features turning more masculine even as short brown hair cascaded into slivery white tresses with two twitching appendages poking through and cinnamon eyes melted into a rich honey color as the arms around her developed thick, strong muscle. Lips she longed to kiss curled into a small, almost sexy smirk and the tiniest hint of a fang could be detected beneath the upper lip.

A smile of her own played with the corners of Kagome's lips and she allowed her head to dip until it rested upon his shoulder.

…_Then I might actually be able to enjoy this._

* * *

_She is _so_ gonna fuckin' _get_ it. Or maybe I should just kill the little punk first for even _daring_ to touch my bitch like that. Hey…hey! Hands where I can see 'em, asshole!_

Inuyasha growled ferociously where he stood about ten feet away from the dancing couple, lip pulled back in a feral snarl and hands fisted tightly at his sides. The many bodies between them hid him from the twosome's view, much to Inuyasha's advantage and it also kept him from charging in between them and quite viciously tearing them apart. Or tearing _him_ apart. He was silently leaning more toward the latter option.

His claws pierced his flesh, causing crimson rivulets to crawl down his hands and drip onto the floor, unnoticed by even him and the dancing people surrounding him. Why was she smiling? And why the _hell_ was she letting that little fucker put his hands on her like that?! Still growling dangerously, the half-demon couldn't take it anymore and advanced toward his bitch and the whimp, shoving people out of his way and ignoring their indignant shouts and cries of protest. It was proving to the rather difficult, Inuyasha found out, when scantily clad females kept popping up in front of him with seductive smiles and come hither looks, some even daring to get close enough and grind their hips or bottom into his pelvis.

He scowled at them all and shoved them out of the way too, growing annoyed with their continued advances. They grappled for his arms and tried to yank him back by his clothes, but Inuyasha was just too strong – and stubborn – for it to really have an effect on him and his mission on continuing to his destination.

Meanwhile, Kagome continued to pretend she was in the arms of the one she loved, a blissful smile on her face as they moved and swayed to a beat that was a mixture of a slow song and a fast song. The beat was catchy and smooth, yet still it maintained a soothing and steady pace.

Absently leaning into the slightly soft body of her dance partner, the visual of golden eyes and head-turning silver hair still fresh in the forefront of her mind, Kagome sighed wistfully and smiled when she felt a hand sliding up her back slowly, almost hesitantly to cup the back of her neck and tilt her head up.

Slightly shaky breath warmed her lips and Kagome automatically parted them, a light flush dusting her cheeks as her hands tightened on his shoulders. _Inu…_

"Higurashi…"

_Higur… Houjo?_

A frown marred her pretty features but before she could contemplate anything else, the softness she had so openly leant into earlier was suddenly gone from beneath her hands and then something solid and warm replaced it abruptly as they pressed up against her body, callused hands grasping her hips and roughly jerking her toward that warmth.

She gasped and was about to open her eyes but froze when hot breath fanned over her ear, soft lips grazing the flesh and a guttural growl whispering in her ear.

"Think I'll let you get away from shit like that so easily?" A muscled leg slid in between her own legs and Kagome's eyes flashed open, widening when they locked with those of angry amber gold. Her heart raced and her hands grasped his forearms, the close proximity sending heat to her face and other regions.

"In-Inuyasha—"

His thundering growl silenced her and she gasped when he rocked his hips into hers, his hands a sinful caress as they slipped beneath her shirt and skimmed bare flesh, his claws igniting a delicious shiver to course throughout her body. He dipped his head again, his hot breath warming her flesh.

"If you even _think_ that I'll let some lowlife human male touch you like that again, then you're _sorely_ mistaken, bitch," he rumbled deeply and nipped the shell of her ear firmly yet gently. He moved their hips back and forth, creating a circular motion while unknowingly flowing with the heavy beat of the music that blared down on them. Clawed hands snaked around her form and left a trail of heat as they slid across her bare back down to her backside where he then proceeded to lift her up against him, eliciting another gasp from the woman pressed tightly up against him.

"Inu…" Kagome tired again but it was almost like her voice box failed to function correctly and she trailed off in a soft whisper, her mouth opening and closing several times before just giving up and closing her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick her suddenly dry lips.

Inuyasha growled dangerously low and trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jawline, his hands continuing their sinful adventure of her bare back and sides, sometimes dipping into the waistband of her skirt and toying with the fabric of her panties while cupping her backside in his calloused hands. "_No_ one is allowed to touch you like this but _me_, do you understand me? _No_ one, Kagome, absolutely fucking _no_ one. You belong to _me_, wench. You're mine, and don't you _ever_ forget that. I won't fucking tolerate anybody else touching you like this, and if they do, God help their pathetic souls because I'll gut them so fast they won't even think to scream."

Trying desperately to hold onto coherent thought, Kagome swallowed past the lump in her throat and swathed her arms around his neck for better balance, telling herself it had nothing to do with wanting to be closer to him.

She failed miserably to believe this, however, when Inuyasha rather abruptly slid his hand under her thigh and hitched her leg onto his hip, grinding his pelvis into hers and silently praising the invention of short skirts. Kagome's own jean skirt was currently bunched up to her waist, allowing her heat to press up against the crotch of his pants and he groaned quietly, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and darting his tongue out to sample the flesh there.

Kagome jumped and whimpered, her body trembling slightly from the sensations he was evoking within her. Her hands clasped onto his shoulders in a death grip, her chocolate eyes fluttering close and sooty lashes resting on flushed cheeks. "Inu…Inuyasha," she said breathlessly, relieved that she gained back her voice, "When did you… How are you…?"

"In a place like this, Kagome, you quickly learn a few things," was all the answer she got before her head was suddenly tilted up and a pair of demanding lips were on her own, thoroughly kissing her and delving in to taste her bitter sweet flavor.

Kagome didn't even have enough breath to gasp because he meticulously took it away from her with his mouth, his hot tongue exploring and dueling with her own in a battle for dominance. He, of course, won and she allowed him to search and probe, another whimper escaping past her lips to be drowned out by his approving growl.

The hand that grasped her thigh trailed its claws sinfully across her bare flesh, igniting goosebumps along her arms and legs while a delicious shiver crawled along her spine. Sharp claws found once more the thin fabric of her panties and Kagome felt him smirk against her lips as his fingers trailed a line of fire from the inside of her thigh to her center where her heat was originating from.

She gasped into his mouth, hands desperately clutching his shoulders like a lifeline even as his other hand, previously occupied with drawing patterns on her waist, now snaked around to her front and slithered up her flat stomach to flick the material of her bra with a few clawed fingers.

Kagome's mind was hazy. She had no idea what was happening to her, nor did she know where this side of the half-demon had suddenly come from but abruptly thought that none of that mattered when his mouth left hers to lick and suckle at the flesh of her neck, leaving small love bites with his fangs and trailing a wet trail to her ear with his hot tongue.

Not caring anymore, just knowing that she never wanted this incredible feeling to end, Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and deliberately ground her hips into his, not surprised to feel something hard pressing against her heated center. She twined her arms around his neck and tipped her head back, allowing him better access to her neck. He was like a drug flowing through her veins, clouding her mind and better judgment and quickly tossing all common sense out the window. The feelings he evoked within her were addicting and she wanted even _more_ of it.

Inuyasha growled possessively and bucked into her, clutching her waist with a hand and moving their hips in a circular motion. The feeling of her heated core cradling his hardened member was absolutely magnificent and he relished in the pleasure it ignited within him. Never had he felt his way before with Kikyou when they allowed the barriers erected around them selves to crumble in the slightest and share a loving yet friendly embrace but one that held no feeling behind it.

This is what he's been longing to feel; the electrifying jolt of pleasure when she ground her pelvis into his, the way her warm breath raised the fine hairs on the back of his neck in a delightful shiver, or how the curvaceous woman in his arms purred and moaned in obvious enjoyment when he kissed and licked at her neck or face. It was even better when he full out kissed her.

Suddenly having the urge to crush his mouth to hers and devour her very being, Inuyasha raised his head from her neck and tilted her head upward before carrying out his urge, meshing their mouths together and immediately plundering in with his tongue, drinking in her unique taste and leaving nothing left untouched.

Sweat trickled down their faces and dampened their clothes and hair but the twosome was oblivious to anyone and everything around them, so absorbed in each other and the feelings coursing fresh through their bodies. They grinded and swayed to the music, hands roaming and mouths exploring each other in a never ending adventure of bliss.

However, their little world of oblivion and bliss came crashing down upon them when quite abruptly a man was shoved in their direction roughly, careening into them and causing the twosome to break apart and smash into the many other dancing people surrounding them.

Kagome gasped and tried to regain her balance among the many moving bodies around her but she kept getting shoved every which way, further distancing her from the hanyou whom she longed to be with at that moment, and her sides were definitely starting to bruise now.

With a lost whimper, chocolate eyes frantically searched for a head of silvery-white among the blacks and browns of the patrons of the club as she was violently shoved and pushed everywhere, at one point losing her balance and tumbling to the floor. A scream slowly crawled its way up her throat to be released as an agitated cry for help as heavy feet, booted, heeled or otherwise, stomped around her fragile form, oblivious to her presence on the ground.

_Inuyasha, help me…!_

Aforementioned half-demon was not fairing much better as he was pushed through the crowd by the moving bodies, golden eyes desperately trying to stay on a head of raven hair but that was proving to be quite difficult when one was repeatedly crashing into others and one's eyesight was continuously moving from the desired target.

Getting frustrated, Inuyasha growled and planted his feet on the floor, resisting the flow of the bodies as they pushed into him and forced him to move back. Snarling, Inuyasha staved off the bout of panic that welled inside him when he completely lose sight of Kagome in the sea of people and he cursed, calling out her name and shoving his way through the thick crowd of dancing couples and minglers.

His head turned left and right frantically, seeking out his significant other desperately trying to hold onto the last thread of self control that was threatening to slip away every second that ticked by.

"Kagome!" he called loudly above the music, throwing himself in between a closely dancing couple and ignoring their shouts of complaint. "Kago—_umph!_" Inuyasha grunted as someone slammed into him from behind, causing him to stumble into a slim woman.

Cursing, Inuyasha regained his balance and glared at the woman before him but his glare was quickly washed away by a look of shock upon getting a good look at the girl. She large green eyes and short auburn hair that ended just below her ears and a very trim waist currently clad in a black leather mini skirt with a matching leather tube top covering her bountiful chest. A considerable amount of cleavage was showing and Inuyasha mentally snorted in disgust. Knee high leather boots completely the outfit and Inuyasha marveled at how she was able to keep her balance in such high heels.

Blinking in astonishment, his brow furrowed as he stared at the young woman currently staring back with a raised brow. "…Yura?" he questioned to himself and wasn't really expecting her answer.

She frowned. "Hmm? No, I'm Yumi." She looked him up and down and, apparently deciding she liked what she saw, she licked her lips and smiled seductively up at him. "And who might you be Dollface, hm?" she purred, stepping closer to him and pressing her body against his own. She raised a finely manicured hand and caught a lock of hair between her fingers, rubbing his silky tresses between her index finger and thumb. "Oh my, what such soft hair you have…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly shoved away from her, detangling her hand from his hair and snarling viciously at her. _It can't be…is this…?_

Yumi pouted and moved her small body back and forth to the beat pounding down on them, sliding her hands up and down her sides alluringly. "Now, don't be like that, Dollface. Come and have fun with me." She giggled in a high trill and sauntered her way over to him, licking her lips and giving him her best "come hither" look.

Inuyasha growled in disgust at her before turning around and fleeing hastily into the thick crowd of people. He weaved in and out of the dancing bodies to his best ability and didn't stop until he deemed it safe enough to stop for a breather.

He racked a clawed hand through his hair and grimaced. _ Jesus fucking Christ, I just found Yura of the Hair's reincarnation. _

Shaking his head to clear all thoughts of demons and their reincarnations from his mind, the hanyou sucked in a breath and nearly choked at all the different smells originating from the people around him. It would be next to impossible to find Kagome in this mass of people if he couldn't detect her scent. The odor of sweat and other bodily fluids overrode any other aroma in his place so following her scent was definitely not an option.

Growling low in his throat in frustration, Inuyasha was about to head in another direction in an attempt to find his missing woman when a barely audible cry for help reached his – although covered – sensitive ears and he froze, the fuzzy appendages beneath the bandana standing erect and twitching uncontrollably. _Was that…?_

Not wanting to waste anymore time if it was indeed her, Inuyasha tore through the crowd in the general direction of the helpless cry, jaw set in determination and footsteps heavy and sure.

It was getting harder to breathe, Kagome noted, as she began to breathe heavily and her chest heaved up and down in the effort to remain calm. Every time she tried to stand up, she was promptly pushed right back down by the dancing bodies around her and her energy was quickly draining. Her fingers were becoming sore from being stepped on repeatedly and she was beginning to develop a whopper of a headache right between her eyes.

_Inuyasha, where are you? I can't take this much more…_ Kagome thought desperately, wiggling her way in between people's legs as inconspicuously as possible whilst still trying to gain some leeway. Just as she was about to try and squiggle her way between a rather closely pressed couple, a calloused hand appeared out of nowhere and grasped her upper arm before hauling her up from the floor then abruptly dragging her behind them as they meandered through the sea of people.

Kagome gasped and stumbled several times in her shock of being jerked off the floor, a pang of fear seizing her mind briefly before she finally recognized the mass of silver hair in front of her and smiled, a wave of relief washing over her as she stepped and close to him as possible, clutching the arm that grasped her forearm.

Inuyasha staved off the urge to yank her in front of him and hold her close but refrained from doing so. First he wanted to get them out here and outside so they could get some fresh air. He was getting a headache from all the different smells and sounds and his pour nose and ears could use a break.

The couple ignored the bemused and startled looks the rest of their party gave them as they made their way to the exit and they were grateful that they were able to dodge Houjo, who, by the looks of it, was still trying to locate the "missing" Kagome.

Kagome suppressed a snicker and Inuyasha smirked. She couldn't help but feel like the sneaky wench that Inuyasha always accused her of being.

Finally reaching the doors that led outside the club, Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the double doors and swung them selves to the side of the building, leaning against the brick wall and breathing in the fresh night air, relishing in the silence the night offered.

Kagome heaved a shuddering sigh and closed her eyes, pressing herself flat against the cool surface of the wall behind her. It felt good against her heated body and she smiled when a relatively cool breeze swept through the area, caressing her face and shifting her damp hair away from her sweaty neck. Gods, did that feel good…

A shadow fell over her and Kagome opened her eyes to lock gazes with that of beautiful amber and she inhaled sharply, her own russet orbs widening slightly at the intensity swimming in his honey depths.

"You okay?" he asked softly, tucking a stand of ebony hair behind her ear.

Kagome smiled and nodded, leaning into his touch. "I'm fine. Maybe a few bruises, but nothing major."

He frowned. "Where?"

She motioned to her sides wearily.

Growling softly, Inuyasha grasped the hem of her tank and slowly dragged it upwards, disregarding her weak protest and swatting away the hands that rose to stop him. He frowned deeply at the beginnings of discoloration of her sides, a mixture of blue and yellow spreading from her ribs down to her hips and flaring out to her back slightly.

Tenderly he moved a hand and trailed the tips of his claws lightly down her sides, suppressing the pleased smirk that threatened to curl his lips at her responding shiver. He bit his lip and shifted his gaze to her face, allowing his emotions to surface in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and Kagome shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha. Don't worry, okay? It'll be gone in a few days, anyway." She smiled at him and cupped his cheek gently, blushing prettily when he leaned into her touch and turned to place a tender kiss on her palm.

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, delighting in her surprised squeak when he pulled her close and rested his forehead against her own, staring into her twin pools of lovely brown. "We're never coming here again," he decided firmly and Kagome giggled.

"Agreed."

This time letting a smirk to surface his face, the silver-haired half-demon nipped her nose gently then placed his lips upon hers in a loving kiss, enjoying the sensation of her arms swathing around his neck and applying more pressure to his mouth.

Inuyasha parted his lips and dragged his tongue along the length of her bottom lip, slowly sneaking in and tasting her addicting flavor. He rumbled deep in his chest and suckled her bottom lip between his lips even as her hands sank into his hair and found his ears, rubbing them with her nimble fingers and eliciting a pleased half-groan half-whimper from the hanyou.

Kagome grinned and explored his mouth with her tongue, probing the backs of his fangs and dragging it along his own, drinking in his taste and moaning softly when his hips ground into hers. It was inside the club all over again and Kagome's heart raced in anticipation, her face becoming flush and a wetness soaking through her panties.

Inuyasha growled at the heady spike in her scent and reluctantly pulled back to stare down at the flushed face of his woman with twin pools of honey. His arousal from earlier was quickly returning with a force that had his head spinning wildly and his cock throbbing painfully.

_Fuck…_ he thought venomously then gave a pause. _…Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea right now. _Licking his lips, Inuyasha grabbed her hips and jerked her toward his hardness, nearly coming in his pants at the feel of her heat seeping through the jean material to scorch his throbbing erection.

"Kagome," he said huskily, enjoying the way she absently rocked into him. He didn't think she knew what she was doing to him with her little hip thrusts and panting moans.

"Um hmm…?" she responded dazedly, gasping when his hand dipped into the waistband of her skirt and pressed his palm against her core. "Inu—"

"I say we…take this somewhere…more private…" he husked against her lips, grinding the heel of his hand into her heated center.

Kagome gasped and arched into him, her eyes flying open wide and her hands clutching his shoulders tightly enough so that her knuckles were white. Warning bells went off in her mind but she was unable to form a coherent sentence and voice her opinion of his suggestion but it was too late and, taking her response and silence as agreement, Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and headed in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine at the fastest pace he could achieve with a highly aroused woman in his arms.

Not even five minutes later, the twosome was sliding open the door to Kagome's home and practically flying up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind them then tumbling onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs and locked lips.

Before Kagome could even think to check if her family were all indeed asnooze in there beds or voice a protest, Inuyasha's clawed hands were up her shirt and cupping her breasts in his palms, leaving her breathless and unable to think properly.

Feeling lightheaded and acting upon pure instinct, the half-demon smirked at her reaction and slipped his hands from under her shirt only to tug it up and over her head, tossing it aside carelessly then quickly discarding the offending garment covering her chest from his view.

The cool rush of air on her now exposed breasts snapped Kagome back to reality and she gasped, staring wide-eyed at the smirking hanyou above her. She blushed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly self-conscious even though it was beyond her. What they had done earlier at the club should have at least assured her that her body was nothing to be ashamed of since he had wasted no time in roaming his hands everywhere.

Inuyasha, displeased by her modest act, growled and pulled her arms away from her chest, locking gazes with her and licking his lips hungrily. He smirked at the flush painted her cheeks a nice shade of cherry red and bent down to flick his tongue over a pink nipple, her sharp gasp and whimper music to his ears.

"Don't you even dare try to hide yourself from me, bitch," he rumbled deeply, trailing his hot tongue around her hardened peak and ending with a wet kiss on her tight nipple.

Kagome inhaled shakily and closed her eyes, a shudder coursing down her spine and back. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and all Kagome could hear was the thundering of the blood flow in her ears as the apex of her thighs dampened considerably. She whimpered and pressed her thighs tightly together, hoping to ease the tension building up. But still she was adamant and her eyes fluttered open to stare into the lust filled gaze of the hanyou hovering above her.

"Inu-Inuyasha," she said breathlessly, swallowing passed the lump in her throat, "I don't—…think this is such a good idea," Kagome stated softly, licking her dry lips and not missing how his eyes followed the movement avidly.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he stared down at his half-naked bitch beneath him, not understanding why she continued to refuse him. The smell of her arousal was floating heavily in the air and he eagerly responded by grinding his hardened crotch into her core, groaning as her heat penetrated through the jean material and scorched his throbbing cock.

Frustrated at her continued attempts to push him off of her, the golden-eyed hanyou grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, growling his displeasure at her. "I want you now, bitch, and I ain't gonna wait any longer, not now when I finally have the chance to take you." He nipped her neck in reprimand and tugged her skirt down her hips and off her legs with his free hand, firmly deciding it was time to rid of material that refrained him from feeling the full force of her heat.

Kagome's russet eyes widened and she bit her lip, fear slowly etching onto her features. Was Inuyasha going to force her to do this? Would she have to fight him off? Her heart thudded against her ribs, but this time it had nothing to do with how his hand glided over her now bare thighs.

Then suddenly Inuyasha froze and Kagome watched closely as his head raised slightly and he sniffed almost unnoticeably. His back stiffened and Kagome frowned slightly in confusion. His amber eyes shifted up to clash with chocolate and she almost gasped at the fear that flashed briefly in his eyes before being replaced with hurt and confusion.

"Kagome," he began softly, releasing her wrists and pushing himself up off of her with his hands on either side of her head. He stared into her eyes, a small frown marring his handsome features. "I don't… I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to," he admitted in a rough whisper, searching her coffee orbs with his own honey hued pools. His ears drooped against his head and he had to force back the hurt whine that threatened to spill from his throat to pass his lips. Didn't she know that he'd never force her? That he'd never, ever hurt her intentionally?

Kagome saw the hurt swimming in his eyes and immediately regretted her earlier thoughts of being forced to do this by him. How could she think that, when he himself had sworn to protect her? Inuyasha would never hurt her on purpose and she thought herself a fool to think that he ever would.

But she could still feel his hardened member through his pants against her thigh and couldn't help but think if he was just reacting this way just because of her responses back at the club. Was she just a means to satisfy his needs? Did he actually see her instead of…?

She bit her lip and turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Kagome?"

She closed her eyes at the evident confusion in his voice and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started, still refusing to meet his eyes, "I know you would never deliberately hurt me." Her arms absently crossed over her chest again and she felt his warm breath on her cheek as he sighed at her answer, out of relief, or something else, Kagome didn't know. "But…"

Inuyasha's ears perked as she trailed off and he watched her closely, the scent she was permitting confusing the hell out of him. Why did she smell so sad all of a sudden? He could still detect her arousal but it was covered heavily with a thick layer of despair. He waited somewhat impatiently for her to continue, something in the back of his mind telling him that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

Kagome gathered her thoughts and continued. "But I don't know why you're acting like this all of a sudden. First on the street with our encounter with Houjo, then at the club when you made me sit on your lap, then on the dance floor where you rather viciously tore Houjo away from me and started acting all…" She paused as she searched for the word, her brow knitting, "_possessive_." Kagome shook her head, obviously confused. She stated as much. "I don't understand." She finally turned her head and locked gazes with him. "Why…?"

Inuyasha blinked and frowned down at her, puzzled as to why she didn't understand. "What's not to get?" he asked. "I'm taking what's mine, and you belong to me, Kagome." He bent down to seal his declaration with a kiss but a hand on his chest prevented him from doing so.

A sudden bout of anger flared within her at his answer and Kagome narrowed her dark eyes at him, something dangerous flashing across their depths. "That's just _it_, Inuyasha. _Why_ do I suddenly belong to you? You've never acted this way before and I don't know what the hell's going on with you! Up until know you've always been this shy little dog-demon who was always afraid to show his emotions around others and then out of the blue you decide that I _belong_ to you? I don't see what gives you the right to proclaim that."

Inuyasha's temper rose and he growled at her, ignoring the thought that she looked damn sexy when she was mad. "You've always been mine, bitch, and I'm just now deciding to stake my claim on you. You've just been to dense to understand the claim that's been on you ever since we've met, stupid girl."

Kagome growled impressively well for a human. "That doesn't explain anything, Inuyasha! You can't just go around staking a claim to anything to makes you horny!"

He snorted. "Who said anything about me being horny?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the _hard_ _penis_ currently residing between my legs?!"

"Keh, don't flatter yourself wench, who said it was _you_ that's making me hard?"

"Maybe the way you were practically ravishing me earlier at the club and how you were just stripping me a few minutes ago!"

"That doesn't prove anything! For all you know, I could have been seeing for myself that you actually _do_ have a body that's worthy enough for you to think you have the world's greatest sex appeal!"

"I've never thought that, you stupid ingrate! At least I don't hide my body by under clothes baggy enough to fit two people in! Tell me, Inuyasha, what's it like masturbating every night because you can't always get what you want?"

"At least I actually _try_ and get what I want, you bitch! I'm not the one who goes prancing around in skimpy clothes that practically scream 'Fuck me!' because I'm too goddamn shy to go after a man I want!"

"What's that, Inuyasha? You're interested in _men_ now? I hear tell there's a _gay_ bar just down the street from here so I'm _sure_ if you walked right in you'd just feel _right_ at home! No wonder you always act as if something's up your ass!"

"Well, I wouldn't really know, now would I, _Ka-go-me? _At least I don't go bathing with other women at any chance I get! So are Sango's tits really as big as they look or is it just her exterminator's outfit that makes 'em look juicy?"

"Oh, so now it's _Sango_ that you want! First a walking corpse, then me, and now _Sango's_ on your list of 'People I wanna fuck'! You'd better make up your mind, Inuyasha, because time is running out before you get dragged to hell by a breathing pile of dirt!"

"_Hah!_ I wouldn't wanna fuck her in a million years! Her clay body would probably break under the force of my pounding into her if I ever fuck her! Which I _won't!_ A rabid bear youkai would be more entertaining, not to mention more enjoyable." He suddenly smirked. "So you wanna have a go?"

Kagome bristled. "You disgusting pig! Now you're into animals! Should I go fetch Buyo or haven't you made up your mind yet?"

"Keh, I _know_ who I wanna fuck, but what I think, _Kagome_, is that _you_ don't know who _you_ wanna fuck." He smirked arrogantly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Who is it then? Sango? Because I'll gladly tell her then you two can have a happy little family together with a hut to call your own and 2.5 children to spoil rotten!"

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he fired back snidely, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well then, by all means, go right ahead and then maybe I'll _consider_ telling you," Kagome sneered back, her face red from anger.

"Not until you tell me first. Who do you wanna _fuck_ Kagome?"

"Not telling." She stuck out her tongue.

"Miroku?"

"Bite me."

"Kouga?"

"Piss off."

"Naraku?"

"Barf."

"Sesshomaru?"

"As if."

"Who do you wanna fuck Kagome?!" He nearly shouted in her face, fangs bared in a feral snarl.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?!" She hollered back, glaring daggers at him.

"_Because you're fuckin' mine!_" he screamed.

She rolled her eyes. "And here we go again with the possessiveness! Will it ever end?!" she yelled to the skies sarcastically. She glowered heatedly at him, her chest heaving and hands balled tightly into fists, knuckles white and face red. Her brown eyes swam with malice toward the hanyou hovering above her and she had to resist the urge to sit him until his back broke. But she couldn't exactly do that since he was currently above her and she'd receive much pain from him crashing down onto her multiple times. So instead she opted for just glaring intensely at him and refusing to answer his question, no matter how keen he was on getting the truth out of her.

Inuyasha was livid and he growled dangerously, his eyes flashing red and his hands clutching the bed sheets tightly in order not to give into his desire to strangle the truth out of the angry woman beneath him. She was adamant in not answering him, obviously, so maybe if he tired a different approach…

"Who, Kagome?!"

"Piss off, Inuyasha!"

"Who?!"

"Kiss my ass!"

"_**Who?!**_"

"I'll tell you when pigs fly, asshole!"

"Who do you want to fuck you?!"

"_I want _you_ to fuck me!_" Kagome screamed, unknowingly giving him the answer he desired.

"_Thank you!_"

Before Kagome could realize her mistake, Inuyasha's mouth came crashing down onto hers, demanding and bruising with an unforgivable force, his tongue forcing her lips apart and diving in.

Kagome gasped and struggled against him, biting down on his tongue and pushing against his chest in an attempt to escape. He growled and caught her wrists in his hands once again, pinning them to the mattress above her head with one hand while the other made quick work of slicing her soaked through panties off her and throwing them to the side, not caring where they landed as he lowered himself onto hips, caging her flailing legs within his own and all but pinning her to the bed by his weight.

Kagome was quickly losing the inner battle to resist him at all costs and then her resolve was quickly tossed out the window when she felt his hand press firmly into her wet core and she moaned into his mouth, unconsciously arching into him and paring her legs.

Inuyasha smirked against her mouth and licked her lips in approval, grinding his hips into hers and growling in annoyance at the obstacle refraining him from getting to his goal. Keeping his lips locked with hers, the hanyou reached between them undid his jeans, grunting in relief when his straining erection was finally freed from the confines of the pants.

He groaned when the heat emitting from her core caressed his cock and he had to force himself not to plunge into her and fuck her senseless. Instead he allowed his hardened member to rest upon her inner thigh while his fingers quickly found purchase within the depths of her womanhood, her velvet folds slick with her essence and hot from her arousal.

His hard-on throbbed painfully at her answering moan and he pulled back from her mouth to trail open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, nipping her sensitive flesh and soothing it with his tongue afterward. His hot mouth left a trail of fire as he continued southward to her breasts, latching onto a nipple and sucking roughly.

Kagome cried out and curled her spine into him, pleasure coursing through her body in electrifying jolts. She panted heavily, weakly tugging at her wrists to gain freedom. Her hands ached to touch him, to rove over his chest and sides and to sink into his silky hair. The young woman whimpered in need, thrusting her hips into his hand and tossing her head back in wanton abandon.

His fingers pumped in and out of her at fast pace, his knuckles brushing the erect bundle of nerves hidden within her folds. Her body thrashed wildly so he purposely brushed the hard nub with his knuckle again, enjoying the way she moaned and bucked her hips into his hand.

Releasing her tight peak, Inuyasha shifted so he could stare into her flushed face, an arrogant smirk planted on his features. His fingers continued to pump in and out of her slick folds, quickening his pace and curling his fingers. "You like that, don't you, bitch?" he asked roughly, licking his lips hungrily.

Kagome shuddered at his words and could only nod dumbly, the sensations he was evoking within her too much for her to form a rational sentence.

Her climax was close, Inuyasha noted, and he grinned, adding another finger and thrusting even faster. He deliberately pressed down on the hard nub situated in her silken folds and hot white liquid seeped out of her core to coat his hand. Just as Kagome was about to reach her peak, Inuyasha withdrew his hand and chuckled huskily at her aggravated cry.

"Whatsa matter, Kagome? Didn't reach your peak yet?" Smirking with a smugness that made Kagome's blood boil but not only out of anger, Inuyasha finally released her wrists then pulled the shirt up and over his head, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor before leaning forward and planting a hard kiss to her mouth.

Kagome's hands instantly darted to his chest and roamed over his smooth muscles, enjoying the way they rippled under her fingers and she tweaked his dark nipples, earning a growl from the half-demon. She grinned against his mouth then gave in to her earlier urge and sank her hands into his silver tresses, running her fingers through the silken mass and trailing upward to grasp his soft ears and massage them gently between her fingers, scratching lightly at the base with her nails.

Panting heavily at her ministrations on his ears, Inuyasha shivered and licked at her neck, suckling the flesh and occasionally nipping gently with his fangs. He pulled back slightly to admire his handiwork briefly before trailing his tongue up her neck, along her jaw line and finally slanting his mouth over hers, delving in and groaning when she eagerly responded back, trailing her tongue along his canines and stroking his own hot tongue.

Liquid heat coursed through his veins as his straining erection slid against her slick opening, coating the hard shaft with her essence and eliciting a rough moan from the hanyou. Reaching down, he grasped his own throbbing member and slid the head along her wet opening, hissing in pleasure and gliding his cock up and down her hot entrance.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of his rock-hard manhood sliding along her wet core and she whimpered, rocking her hips into him and silently begging for him to fulfill her need and carry out her earlier declaration that she was so adamant to keep to herself.

The head of his shaft dipped into her entrance as she rocked her hips into him and they both gasped at the sheer pleasure it brought them. Kagome trembled and Inuyasha quivered in need, clenching his teeth together painfully and wanting to so badly drive into her repeatedly and fuck her brains out until she screamed his name to the heavens.

"Inuyasha-aaahh…" Kagome moaned, bucking her hips into him wildly. "_Please…_"

Inuyasha growled and ground his pelvis into hers, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth and nibble the sensitive flesh. With the hand still grasping his throbbing member, he pulled back enough to breath against her lips, "What do you want, bitch?"

Kagome whimpered and thrust her hips against his in answer.

He growled. "Tell me what you want, Kagome." He dipped the head of his erection into her opening then quickly withdrew.

Kagome growled in frustration and opened her eyes, chocolate clashing with liquid amber.

He stared at her, mouth parted and chest heaving.

Her eyes flashed. "You," she answered then bucked her hips again.

Inuyasha allowed his member to slide in an inch before he slid out, wanting to smirk in triumph at her restless growl but not having enough willpower. Every fiber of his being was focused on not driving into her hot core and making her scream.

"What do you want me to do?" he rumbled deeply, leaning close to her face and licking her lips.

Kagome's mouth parted under his tongue. "Fuck me," she whispered.

Inuyasha's hips jerked and he growled. "Say it again."

"Fuck me." She licked her lips and rocked her hips in a circular motion and Inuyasha almost gave in. _Almost. _

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his aching cock across her slick folds, coating the hard shaft with her juices and looking down to see their joined curls meshing together from her wetness. His hips jerked again.

Clenching his eyes shut, Inuyasha swallowed the lump in this throat and shuddered with the effort to hold back. _Almost…_ "Again." His voice was a strained whisper but Kagome heard him all the same.

She bucked her hips hard into his and grabbed his shoulders, tugging her down to him. "Fuck me, Inuyasha!"

All previous self-control now nonexistent, Inuyasha growled and slammed his hardened member into her, breaking through her barrier and burying himself to the hilt. Kagome cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, tears leaking from her eyes to fall down her flushed cheeks in a salty trail of wetness.

Inuyasha groaned as her heat enveloped his cock and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, loving the way her muscles clenched around him tightly and squeezed him, drawing him deeper and dragging out a ragged moan from the half-demon.

Whimpering, Kagome flexed her hands on his shoulders and mumbled incoherently, tossing her head back and raising her hips against his, determined to ignore the sharp pain and bring pleasure to them both. She kissed his soft ears and ran her fingers down his slick back, leaving faint trails of red from her nails.

The silver-haired half-demon shuddered and slowly withdrew from her heat only to ruthlessly slam right back down, drawing a gasp from his bitch and a groan of pleasure from his throat. He continued to roughly pound into her, his mouth busy kissing her neck and his hands occupied with her breasts, squeezing and flicking her hard nipples.

He continued to ride her, enjoying her mewls of pleasure and her moans for more. Inuyasha obediently complied, driving harder and faster into her silken heat and loving the way their flesh slapped together when their hips met time and time again with no slowing down.

Inuyasha's balls tightened and he knew he was close. Kagome's own release was signaled when her muscles clenched tightly around his throbbing erection, drawing him deeper within her and he finally lost it, pounding ruthlessly into her with abandon and screaming her name as he came deep inside her, her walls milking him dry and triggering her own release as her essence gushed from her core, coating his cock with a thick layer of hot white liquid.

Kagome threw her head back and screamed out his name, eyes wide and back arched off the bed as black dots swam before her vision, pleasure like none other coursing throughout her body and causing her body to almost hum in barely concealed bliss.

Thrusting a few more times into her, Inuyasha kissed her hard before collapsing on top of her, panting heavily and body trembling as his arms snaking around her form to hold her close, the sweat clinging to their flesh causing them to slide against each other.

Kagome's chest heaved as she gasped for air, her hot breath fanning over the hanyou's lips as her tired body went lax against the mattress, russet eyes fluttering close and black lashes resting on flushed cheeks.

They stayed like that for a small eternity, enjoying the proximity between them while they both fought to regain their breath. Inuyasha was the first to recover and he grunted as he slid out of her, flopping down beside his mate and spooning her against his sweaty chest, arms locked firmly around her waist.

Kagome sighed and snuggled into him, the energy seeming to drain out of her already taxed body.

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her damp hair, inhaling her scent and still thinking she smelled delicious with sweat clinging to her body and hair. "Kagome?" he rumbled deeply, caressing her flat stomach with a clawed hand.

"Hmm?" was the tired reply he received.

He smiled and tightened his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

Kagome's eyes shot open and her heart skipped a beat before a slow, happy smile spread across her features. "Inuyasha..." She closed her eyes and turned around in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his torso and squeezing. "I love you, too."

Her response was a hand tilting her chin up and her mate's lips descending upon her own in an infinitely tender and loving kiss. Kagome smiled and rested her head upon his muscled chest, releasing a content sigh and enjoying the way he threw a leg over hers and trailed a hand up and down her back lazily.

A comfortable silence commenced between them until a sudden thought prompted her to open her eyes and glance up at the relaxed hanyou before her. "Um, Inuyasha…?"

He cracked an eye open.

She bit her lip and dropped her gaze down to his chest. "I think…my family might have, um…heard us…" She glanced at the closed door then back at him.

Inuyasha's other eye fluttered open and he stared wide-eyed down at the blushing woman in his arms. "Uh…whoops?"

Kagome's breath left her in a whoosh and she nodded, dropping her forehead to rest against his toned chest. "Yeah. '_Whoops_'."

"Well…" Inuyasha shrugged. "At least they know now that I'm staking my claim on you…_have _staked my claim on you…" He paused. "Repeatedly."

Kagome's response to that was a swift elbow in the ribs and a sharp "Go to sleep" before she herself closed her eyes and drifted off to the land of nod where her snickering mate soon joined her.

----------------

Three pairs of eyes stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, disbelieving, confusion, and horrified.

"Oh my…"

"What was that noise? I can never hear a thing these days!"

"_Mommy!_"

* * *

_Naught_y, Keiko. Naughty, naughty!

I must say that this is by far my longest one-shot I have _ever_ written. A whopping _**twenty eight**_ pages. o.O Stayed up till 3:00 to finish it, but it's finally done! Yippee!

Ahem. –Smirks.- Hope you enjoyed this piece of work from yours truly. I worked really hard on it and I hope it gets a bunch of positive feedback from my _dear_ and _loving_ readers… -cough_hint_cough.-

Anyhow…uh… Oh yeah! The scene with Yura's reincarnation was a last minute thing that I randomly decided would be fun so I put it in for the hell of it. _I_ thought it was funny. –Grin.- My favorite part of the whole fic would have to be Inuyasha and Kagome's insult contest in her room… -Snicker.-

Until Next Time,  
_**Keiko**_


End file.
